Have no rights to love
by Minaku Yoka
Summary: A new manger for STARISH strict and cold but from inside warm and fluffy, can any of STARISH's members change her to a better friend? Disclaimer: I don't own Utapri, just my story and OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi minna-san! Call mi Mina-chan, this will be my first Fanfic for Utapri, if you found any mistake, it will please me to be informed.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter One: New Life**

It was 6:30 in the morning, Misaki Sara, the young manager of ST RISH, was already awaken, drinking her tea while reading some papers, its been only a month since she started working as ST RISH's manager yet she still have a lot of work to do. Its 7:00am now, she wear her clothes on, so casual and trendy somewhat like man's wear, it was always comfortable for her yet Tsukimiya-sensei always refused this telling her 'you're a girl, you have to wear clothes like girls' she respects him but she still can't do except what's on her mind.

She got out of her room and closed the door carefully so she won't wake Haruka up, they were roommates but Misaki still don't get along with her, she never got along with someone specially with girls like Haruka who all people loves and care about, she reminded her of the girl she wanted to be but grown up the opposite.

It was 9:00am now, Misaki was sitting on a table in the practice hall of Starish where was a laptop and a pile of paper set beside it, suddenly the door opened wide, it was Shinomiya Natsuki. Natsuki was the only one who was treating Misaki as a girl, was actually the only one realizing her presence and talking to her freely as if they've been friends since elementary school "Misa-chan, how is it going today!" He said holding his hands behind him and leaning on her paper work to observe it clearly, she was typing on the keyboard but she stopped and looked at he with cheerful smile "I'm fine, thanks for caring" .

She returned back to her laptop and continued typing, Otoya entered giving a "good morning" and so did Syo, Masato, Ren, Cecil and Tokiya entered quietly and they were followed by Haruka, she CE closer to Misaki and said "Hello, did you sleep well." Misaki answered without turning her eyes away from her work "yes, I did, thanks for asking."

Haruka did nothing but smile and turned to face Starish, giving them musical notes for their new songs, "Wow! Nanami-san you did a really hard word" Otoya said while observing the notes,

"As expected from the little lamb." Ren winked at her,

"Its just perfect." Masato said,

"Its energetic and hyper…" Syo said but got interrupted by Natsuki "…and fluffy and cute and…umm"

"Peaceful." Said Tokiya with a small smile at Haruka, "Thanks minna-san, but its just the beginning , I'm gonna make you all singles when you finish this one's lyrics, its all about team work just like Maji love 1000%" she said with a smile and was followed by their voices saying "Thanks a lot." She blushed a little and bowed in respect as she went to the piano.

Seeing this, Misaki was kind of sad because they never cared about her work or what she is doing for them or about the concerts she organizes or the meetings she attend just for their sake, maybe because this is her work, but its Haruka's work too to make songs so what's the difference.

She stood up collecting her papers placing them to her drawer then walked straight to the door's direction, she opened it and went out closing it behind her showing no care about what just happened inside the room.

It was now 6:00pm, she was having dinner in her room, alone, just finished it and went to wash the dishes, the sound of knocking on the door was heard, "coming!" She said with her usual happy tone, she always do what's opposite her feeling, she went to open the door, it was an unexpected guest, it was Ichinose Tokiya.

She gave him gesture telling him to enter and so he did, then she closed the door "have a seat and I'm gonna bring you a cup of tea." She said with a smile and went to her small kitchen and prepared the tea.

Tokiya was sitting on a couch in front of the television and on the table in front of it was a lot of papers spreading everywhere, he assumed it must be the papers of our next concert 'seems like she works really hard' he thought holding one of the papers, Misaki came out of the kitchen holding two cups of tea, she put his cup on the table in front of him and so did for hers and sat on a chair no far from the couch.

"You must be here for Haruka, I'm sorry she is not here now, she said she have to do something so she would be late." She said with a smile taking a sip from her tea,

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something." He said taking his tea cup in his hand,

"Huh?!…m-me?!why?" She asked leaving the tea cup, fixing her position to be able to see his face directly,

"Just wanted to know, why are you so closed and cares only about your work?" He asked looking directly at her eyes, they were as blue as the sky, bright and full of passion, dull and full of sadness at the same time,

"Do you think I'm I'm closed on life Ichinose-san? If you do then I think you have to think again." She said setting a smile on her face.

The finished the tea, Misaki took the tea cups to the kitchen and returned to the room, Tokiya was standing beside her drawer holding a photo frame in his hand, she came closer, took the frame from his hand and placed it in her drawer, " Was this your boyfriend?" He asked putting his hands in his pocket "no, he is my stupid brother, he is dead actually so don't mind him." She said with an ordinary tone, neither happy nor sad,

"I'm sorry!" He apologized with a simi-sad tone, "there is no need to apologize Ichinose-san…" she said while turning around to face Tokiya, still smiling but her eyes were full with tears "…I'm really used to my new life."

* * *

**Author note: hope you liked this chapter and I hope that you'll like the rest of the chapters too, uploading will be every Saturday, Oyasumi :3 .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya Guys! I'm back with Chapter Two, hope you'll like this chapter, there will be: Spelling mistakes, Grammar mistakes and Lameness, maybe I'm exaggerating or something but just read and tell me your opinion.**

**Enjoy~ **

**Chapter Two: Why do you hate me?**

It wasn't morning yet, only 4:00am, Misaki couldn't sleep the whole night, thinking about what Tokiya told her, 'Am I really that closed to life.' She thought letting out a sigh,

"Sara-chan, are you awake?" Haruka said while rubbing her eyes,

"Sorry to wake you up..." Misaki said while watching Haruka getting off her bed and going straight to the kitchen, returned with a cup of water, drank and returned to her bed again.

"Haruka…." Misaki said looking at Haruka with a poker face, Haruka blinked twice and said:

"What?!"

"Do you think we are friends, Haruka?" she said setting a smile on her face, a fake smile actually, it was clearly fake.

"I think its friendship from one side." Haruka said while cuddling under her blanket "But, I promise I'm going to make you love me." Misaki stared at her for a while the smile on her face faded hid her face under the blanket and slept again.

Misaki woke up on 8:30am on a crashing sound, she got off her bed and went to the kitchen rubbing her eyes; it was Haruka standing in the middle of the kitchen with shards of glass everywhere

"What happened here? What are you doing in the kitchen?" Misaki yelled,

"Hehe….I just wanted to make us breakfast." Haruka said rubbing the back of her head with her hand,

"You know I'm the one who prepares breakfast." Misaki said then sighed

"I know..." Haruka started setting a smile on her face "...but it's tiring to prepare breakfast every day, right?" Misaki did nothing but sighed then went to the broken plate and started collecting the shards and threw them in the trash bin "Now, leave the kitchen and change your clothes and I'm going to complete the breakfast." She said while pushing Misaki out of the kitchen and closed the door. Misaki shrugged then went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Haruka prepared breakfast, it was an almost burned pancakes and homemade orange juice, Misaki was sitting and her plate in front of her setting a smile on her face but from inside worried about what she's going to eat now, she started tasting a small piece from the pancakes, as soon as it entered her mouth she turned blue from the taste and swallowed it fast trying not to taste it again

"What? Your expression tells me it's bad." Haruka said with a worried tone,

"No, it's okay." Misaki said while taking a sip from the orange juice, it was also bad actually too sweet, Haruka thought-no, was sure something is wrong with her food, she took her fork in her hand and cut a piece from the pancake, Misaki was about to stop her from eating it but before she do it was already in Haruka's mouth. By tasting it, Haruka's expression changed and ran to the toilet. Misaki went to the kitchen and threw the pancakes in the trash bin with a sigh from relief and went back to the living room, sat on the couch and started reading some papers. Haruka came out of the bathroom and went to sit beside Misaki.

"Why did it taste too bad? I'm sure I did as the recipe said." She said then sighed sadly, Misaki raised her hand then started patting on her head.

"You're a composer not a cook." Haruka giggled a little and went to her desk to write musical notes.

It was 11:00 a.m. Haruka and Misaki were making their way to the practice room.

"Do you still hate me, Misaki?" Haruka asked looking at Misaki with a smile. Misaki turned her face away from Haruka which made Haruka giggle. They reached the practice room and opened the door, all the members of STARISH were there, Haruka gave them a 'good morning' and went to the piano and so did Misaki and went to her laptop,

"Okay minna-san, we'll start practicing the singles, first we'll start with Shinomiya-san." Haruka said,

"Hai, hai, Haru-chan." Natsuki answered, Misaki closed her laptop putting it in its bag and started taking her leave

"Misaki, where are you going?" Haruka asked "To Tsukimiya-sensei's office."Misaki answered with a cold tone,

"Why?"

"Because I don't like listening to these idiots sing, bye."

"B-But Misaki-chan I'm the one who's going to sing, don't you love my voice?" Natsuki said with a sad look.

"I do like it Shinomiya-san but I still hate the rest of STARISH's members." She said with a cold smile.

"Wait a minute if you hate us why did you become our manager?" Syo said with an angry tone.

"Because Saotome said so I have to follow." Misaki said with her usual poker face.

"You know you're getting on my nerves." Syo shouted angrily and was about to hit her by his fist but got stopped by Tokiya holding his wrist.

"You're not going to hit a girl." Tokiya said. Syo freed his hand from Tokiya's grip frowned then walked towards Natsuki. Misaki sighed then left the room closing the door behind her gently.

"This girl is always pissing me off." Syo yelled hitting the wall with his fist.

"It seems like she has romantic problems." Ren smirked.

"Keep your suggestions for yourself." Masato said glaring at Ren.

"Ne, Masa-chan doesn't be so mean." Ren said.

"I know her problem." Natsuki said to capture the attention of all STARISH's members.

"Remember Sho-chan the day we went to watch piyo-chan's talk show at the "Shining Concert Hall", at the break time you went to bring us something to drink and I went out to buy a souvenir for piyo-chan." Natsuki said with his usual smile.

"Yes, that was a week ago." Syo said while nodding.

~Flashback~

"Wow! This show is awesome, right Sho-chan?" Natsuki said with a lovely smile.

"Yes, awesome yes…um…I'm going to bring us drinks." Syo said with a sigh.

"Okay! And I am going to buy a souvenir and let's meet here." Natsuki said and Syo nodded.

Natsuki went to the Bazaar in the park in front of the building and bought a piyo-chan kite. To try it he ran with it across the park but suddenly stopped on the sight of a girl sitting on a bench crying hard, no sounds just waterfalls of tears sliding through her red cheeks, it was Misaki. Natsuki went closer petting on her bed, she looked up to see Natsuki standing with his warm smile giving her a tissue, she took it from him and dried her tears up. Natsuki felt so sorry for Misaki and wandered why she was that sad he couldn't hold it and just asked.

"Misa-chan, why were you crying?"

"It's nothing just that my brother died." She said with a sad tone looking down.

"I-I'm sorry, Misa-chan." Natsuki said in a sad tone. "Ch-cheer up okay, I bought this piyo-chan kite see let's fly it together!" Natsuki said with a cheerful smile. Misaki looked up at him holding his kite in front of her. She forced a smile and nodded in agreement.

~End of flashback~

"Then we played together with the kite." Natsuki said running all over the room with his piyo-chan kite.

"Yes, and forgot about me waiting for you." Syo said angrily.

"Then she is sad because of her brother's death." Masato remarked.

"What a reason for her to treat us like that? I'm not convinced with it." Syo said closing his eyes putting his hands in his pocket.

"Don't be so mean Sho-chan." Natsuki said.

She wasn't in her room, her papers were everywhere on the room's floor and her laptop was opened. The windows desktop was white written on it with red "LIFE? IS THIS A LIFE?!" Haruka felt sad about Misaki remembering her brother's death. She went out of the room and went to search for Misaki, they weren't best friends so she didn't know her favorite places in the Master Course. There was a place Haruka was the only one knows it, it was flower garden beside a small lake with a sakura tree. This place was hidden behind a row of trees that Haruka discovered when she got lost here.

Haruka went to that place hoping to find Misaki there. The place was quite, only the sound of wind could be heard. There was a figure sitting in front of the lake holding a red rose with tears on it, the figure turned on the sound of Haruka walking towards her revealing her eyes full of tears, it was Misaki.

**I think this is enough for the second chapter, hope you guys liked it, I'm sorry about the lameness of the story but I'll try hard to improve and thanks for all supporters and readers of this story and please tell me about my mistakes to improve in a review ^_^. **


	3. Author Note

**Author note:  
**

**Sorry guys I am gonna stop working on this story for some time till I improve my writing skills I'll write only one-shots till then or shorts, but I will try my best so I can improve fast, thanks for all your support guys, I promise I won't be late. ^_^ **

**Mina-chan~ **


End file.
